1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface technique for accepting settings concerning various functions of an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called multifunction machine (hereinafter referred to as “MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral)” having multiple functions such as facsimile function and print function has been known. Increased functions of the MFP enable a user to use more functions with a single MFP. An operation panel of the MFP, however, has a limited size, and it is therefore difficult for the operation panel to simultaneously display keys corresponding to all available functions. If all function keys are to be displayed simultaneously on the operation panel, each key is made smaller and the space between keys is inevitably narrowed, resulting in increased operation errors and deteriorated usability.
Regarding this issue, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-008752 discloses an operation display apparatus for an electronic device as well as an image processing apparatus. According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-008752, a function select display unit arranges, within a predetermined region, a plurality of function select keys used for selecting any of multiple functions of the electronic device. A mode change instruction unit has a mode change key placed outside the predetermined region for accepting an instruction to change a mode for preset function select keys. When the mode change key is operated, a change control unit changes the mode of the function select display unit, based on a mode change function allocated in advance to the mode change key, without changing the state of arrangement of the function select keys.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-008752, however, is implemented on the condition that all selectable functions can be displayed simultaneously on the operation panel (see for example FIGS. 3, 5, and 6 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-008752). The technique thus does not take into consideration the case where it is impossible to display all functions at the same time.
In the case where it is impossible for the operation panel to simultaneously display all functions to be displayed, namely the case where the operation panel can display only a part of the functions to be displayed, a technique may be used that allows a screen displayed on the operation panel to be scrolled so that the functions to be displayed are displayed in turn. When such a technique of scrolling the screen is used, it is often the case that all functions to be displayed are classified into categories based on the relevance and functions belonging to the same category are arranged and displayed close to each other.
As to such a technique, a user's scroll operation for example may cause the operation panel to display only a part of the functions that belong to a category of the user's interest. Under such a situation, if the user is unaccustomed to operating the MFP, the user may erroneously regard the functions currently displayed on the operation panel as all functions belonging to the category of the user's interest. The user may accordingly end a setting operation without taking into consideration other functions (that are not currently displayed on the operation panel).
If the functions that are not displayed on the operation panel include functions that are more preferable for the user than the currently displayed functions, the user may not be aware of the presence of the most preferable function belonging to the category of interest and accordingly select a function which is not the most preferable function. Consequently, the user cannot allow a job to be executed on a satisfactory setting condition.